


Stamina 2

by orphan_account



Series: Stamina [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther was cursed by a witch many years ago and now he has endless stamina when it comes to his cock. So between that and Merlins sultry gaze anything could happen, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina 2

A warm breeze was blowing across the courtyard and high above the heads of the servants scuttling back and forth the sun shone down. Uther leant against the crenellations, his eyes tracking the sun as it slowly made him invisible to those below. Then he turned as a sound caught his attention. "Merlin." he smiled, waving the younger man over. "I missed you this morning."

"Arthur needed me, with the feast and everything..." Merlin trailed off as Uther leaned forward and slipped an arm around Merlins waist pulling him closer to him.

 

"I've waited all day for this." The King muttered, releasing Merlin and slipping his own coat off.

Merlin gaped, "Here? But what if someone looks up?"

"The sun will blind them, we have enough time, trust me." Uther grinned, filthily.

And to his surprise, Merlin did trust him.

***

Uther gazed down at the servants hurrying about below them for a moment, until his attention was brought back to Merlin as he bean to grunt, loudly. Uther slapped a gloved hand over Merlins mouth, "They can still hear us!" He whispered urgently before smiling slightly as he realised Merlin was licking his palm. He shifted his hand so one finger slipped into Merlins mouth. "Good." He whispered, increasing the pace, his hips bucking as Merlin began to clench around him. After a moment he came.

Merlin whimpered around the hand over his mouth, still achingly hard. Uther stepped away and he turned around, but before he had time to complain Uthers mouth enveloped his cock. The sight of the Kings cheeks hollowing and his still crowned head moving up and down his length almost overwhelmed him as he came. When he opened his eyes Uther was standing again, swallowing. "I want to see you later, to discuss your position in the banqueting hall." Uther said, before shrugging his arms back into his coat, licking his lips and walking off as the sun moved some more and Merlin became visible leaning against the stone.

"There you are Merlin!" Arthur called from the courtyard. "I've been looking for you everywhere, my Father wants to see you in a few hours and you still haven't cleaned my chambers!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If anyone is interested I may write more in this series.


End file.
